Knock First
by AngelxPhoenix
Summary: You were just trying to relax, but Crowley has the worst timing ever.


**Hi there! This came about as part of a Tumblr challenge and marks my first time writing Crowley as well as my first reader insert. Exciting, right? Tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

You were tired, sore, and filthy by the time you got back to the motel. You, Sam and Dean had been on the case for about a week, tracking a group of vampires that had been feeding on a small town in Nebraska, finally cornering them at their nest. Taking them out had been a challenge but nothing the three of you couldn't handle, although you could have done without Dean decapitating the last one with a swing that sent blood and gore arcing along the blade of his machete and splattering all over you.

Gross.

Needless to say, you decided to pass on the boys' suggestion to go out and celebrate another case closed and another monster wiped off the slate. They might prefer to wind down with a drink and an occasional hookup, but you? A hot shower and some alone time took the cake. Even better, you'd managed to get your own room this time instead of the three of you sharing.

Dropping your bag inside the door and fastening the chain and bolt, you immediately kicked off your boots and tossed your jacket onto the bed, making your way to the bathroom and stripping out of your bloody clothes as you went. You spent enough time in the shower to get clean three times over, letting the hot water melt away the knots in your sore muscles and taking the time to relax. There wasn't anything comfortable about the life of a hunter, but you had made it clear long ago that bathing was "you time." Sam and Dean respected it thus far...they knew better than to argue with you.

The tiny bathroom was so full of steam by the time you turned off the water that you almost couldn't see the outline of the door. You wrapped one of the towels around your body and the other around your hair (it was sadistic, the way the people running these places expected guests to use their tiny, _tiny_ towels) and left the bathroom, shivering slightly as the cooler air in the main room hit you.

You toweled off your hair as you dug through your bag for your pajamas, a baggy t-shirt and flannel shorts. Worn and faded, but comfy, and perfect for relaxing. You put them on and got into bed, planning on watching some cable before falling asleep. After channel surfing for a few minutes, though, you decided you weren't in the mood for TV, and your mind went to what was stashed in your bag under your clothes, where the boys weren't likely to find it.

You got out of bed and fetched the vibrator out of your bag before sliding back under the blankets. If alone time was your preferred way to unwind, then "alone time" was your favorite. You shimmied out of your shorts and turned on the vibrator, closing your eyes and letting the sensations start to build. Higher...higher...nearly there... _nearly_ _there..._

"So, any luck with that nest, or-"

You shrieked with fright and frustration, sitting bolt upright and dropping the toy. _"_ _Crowley!"_

The demon stood at the foot of the bed, having teleported into your room and completely unaware what you might be up to. He took one look at you, under the blankets and looking mortified, and he put two and two together. "Well," he said casually, "this is awkward."

"What the hell!" you burst out, making no effort to get out from under the covers. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking in, making sure that you, Moose, and Squirrel aren't a three-course meal for a nest of vampires," he replied, looking entirely too unconcerned with the situation and nowhere as uncomfortable as you felt. "Looks like I came at a bad time. Well, maybe _I_ didn't, but-"

"Get the hell out of here!"

There was a crash as the door to your room came flying open, the chain and the deadbolt ripped out at the screws, and Sam and Dean rushed in, guns and machetes in hand. "Are you okay?" Dean asked, searching the room for a threat. "We heard you outside and-" He froze, seeing Crowley standing nearby. "Dude, what the hell? What are _you_ doing _here?"_

He spread his hands in a good play of innocence. "Can't I pop in to say hello to friends?" he asked. "Don't you trust me?"

"No," Sam and Dean answered together.

"Wait," Sam added, listening. "Do you hear that?"

The room went quiet and you felt your face heat as the low, steady buzzing of the still-running vibrator, fallen to the floor, sounded clearly in the silence.

The confusion slid off the brothers' faces like butter over a hot skillet, replaced with embarrassment and, in Dean's case, a little amusement. "Is that...what I think it is?" Sam asked delicately.

"Oh my God..." you groaned, leaning over the side of the bed and reaching for the toy, wanting to crawl under the bed and hide for eternity.

"Honestly, boys, have you no sense of decorum?" Crowley asked. "Barging into a lady's room unannounced? You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Are you serious?" you demanded, sitting back up to stare at him. "And since when is your 'popping in' ever _not_ unannounced?"

"Oh, sure, it's cute when the angel does it, but any other time it's-"

"Just go away, for the love of God!"

"Fine, fine, I'll come back later...and by the by, darling, if you ever need company, I'm more than happy to assist you, no strings attached-"

"GET OUT!" you and the boys shouted.

Crowley shrugged and vanished.

Avoiding anyone's eye, you reached back to the floor and picked up the vibrator, switching it off and tucking it out of sight under the blankets. "So, um..." you said, looking anywhere but at the two men, "I'm gonna...I'm gonna get dressed, go out and find myself a big enough bottle of booze to drown myself in, and we're never speaking of this again. Cool?"

"Cool," Sam agreed.

Dean nodded. "Sure thing. But..." Damn him, you could _hear_ the stupid grin in his voice, "don't you think you should pick up some extra batteries while you're out, just in case?"

You threw a pillow at his head. So much for relaxing...

 **Leave me some love on your way out :)**


End file.
